Along with the development of the science and technology, visual information and flat-panel display devices capable of receiving and displaying the visual information have played a more and more important role in our lives. As a new-generation display device, an OLED display device has attracted more and more attentions due to such advantages as low power consumption and high contrast.
During the manufacture of an OLED display substrate, an anode of the OLED display substrate is formed at first, and then a pattern of a pixel definition layer is formed on a base substrate with the anode. The pattern of the pixel definition layer is provided with a plurality of openings so as to expose the anode. After the formation of the pattern of the pixel definition layer, it is necessary to form a post spacer (PS) on the pattern of the pixel definition layer. During the formation of the PS, it is necessary to coat an organic photosensitive material onto the base substrate. After an exposing and developing process, the organic photosensitive material may easily remain on the anode, so the performance and the yield of the OLED display substrate may be adversely affected.